Luke and Clive's Mishaps
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Bonjour, bonjour comment ca va? A LuClive shipper with short stories! Hope you all enjoy! (UPDATE: I only changed the title, nothing new just yet.)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: OHIO Everybody! I've been doing well if anyone's noticed jajaja. I was speaking to one of my friends on Tumblr and she adored my recent story of LuClive (Let's Learn to Waltz) and they draw the pairing as well, so AHHH I can't wait to write my stuff and see if they draw anything in response lmao (we've already talked it out to tell you all the truth). Oh wait! I have another thing I haven't been doing, and can any of you guess what it is?**_

 _ **Reader: "You haven't been updating any of your other stories!"**_

 _ **Me: Ding ding ding. They got the correct answer. Besides the fact of writer's block, I also have college to attend to and not only that, I've been having some difficulties in staying on one single major until I transfer, and I've failed a few classes so that'll be a delay for my transfer. I do put school first, but at the same time I get my ideas and small fic drabbles but I never know how to put it into stories, but with my attempts I do get some things done. Sorry for the slowest of updates especially those of you concerned with Mother Pairing Drabbles. I'm not SO busy now with only a few classes but I can't be putting work out for later, like I have been doing.**_

 _ **Other than that, I do have one thing in mind for another chapter in MPD. It's like a small poem (not sure if I should make it longer but) involving Ness and Paula... Anyone want me to write it and make it longer? If so just PM me, or write in the reviews if you all wish for me to do so. Anywho, say hello to this drabble fic(s) of LuClive! Honestly thank you all for reading my stories and for the past two years I've put more than what I thought I'd make of stories lol. Please enjoy, write a review if any and I'll see you all in the next updates! Ja ne!**_

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's not a matter of I want my teeth cleaned, it's the matter of **I don't** **want to go, Clive!** " Luke gritted through his teeth, hiding in what seems like the most clever spot he could ever fit in.

It isn't every child's dream to go to the dentist for the sake of getting a clean mouth and the such, but not only was it frightful waiting in anticipation to get your name called, you also heard the screams of other children inside. To Luke that's how it ALWAYS sounded, and he wasn't sure if they pulled teeth out on purpose. The better for them to hear the agony of children and watch them squirm in the plush seat.

Out of all days, besides it being every six months someone needs a cleaning, today couldn't be any worse if it wasn't for the weather. The six monthly routine for Luke, and most likely for Clive since he was prepared to go (and Flora recently got her driving license!) Went by in Christmas then the next was planned in June. Luke despised that timely fashion because half of his jolly would disappear in December, and so would his summer vacation. Clive knew it was a struggle to get Luke to comply and Flora would wait even longer.

It wasn't Clive's fault they bought a large home, outside in the valley, but it was no wonder it took him forever to find the boy. Way too many crevices for him to hide in, but he got his exercise that way. He mentally groaned to himself at his munchkin tapping his sandal to the kitchen floor. He wore a green polo with white cargo shorts, and black sandals, so his skin wouldn't burn from the scorching sun outside.

Luke is already ready, practically the same attire as Clive, but his shorts were that of a sunset. Cowering below the kitchen sink, he held on tightly to the drain, hoping the elder wouldn't cram himself in and take Luke by force.

"Luke, you can't be a bigger pain than you are now! If we don't leave soon, Flora's going to have our throats!" he scolded lightly so he doesn't scare him any more than he is now.

"So! Let her have my throat! So that way you can't hear me scream to humiliate myself!" he said turning his neck back and forth.

"Please child all kids have fears of the doctors and dentists, it's not just you!" he reasoned with him. Only eight years old, he understood logic ten fold.

"But they don't have as many cavities as I do now! The gifts they give out at the end of it all is just tooth floss, paste and brushes!" Luke stuck his tongue out at so called presents. Those are things he has trouble remembering to do, the floss being the main problem. Luke never saw a problem with the stuff, but just watching the gunk after it comes out your mouth is disgusting.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Clive didn't see any other option to get the boy out. Their appointment was in less than 15 minutes, and he had already brushed his teeth in hopes of having a positive outlook for Luke to follow his footsteps.

Some pitter-patter of of legs made their way into the kitchen. Besides pitter-patter they were more like stomps that mimicked the sound. It was their 2 year old Saint Bernard. 'Bark bark!' she eluded then proceeded to huff as usual.

"Yes, Anais I know, Luke is being a bit stubborn." The dog whined, letting her head stick into the lower sink compartment. She licked all over Luke's face, causing him to giggle and scrunch his face at his companion.

"Alright, girl alright! That's enough! I'll come out then, just so this nightmare can end." He let Anais scurry back to give him room, tossed out his sandals and out he crawled like the little insect he was.

"Best we don't take hats out my boy. Not in this heat, or our hair would get singed under them!" Clive meant to take Luke's hat, and put it onto one of the hangers right near their front door. Luke didn't mind agreeing with that, the both had tan skin but neither was going to risk getting sunburn on their head. Luke hugged Anais' neck, her head nuzzling his cheeks.

Putting on one sandal, then the next Clive took the spare keys that hung above a huge potted plant, waved bye to their family pet and locked the door.

What animal, let alone plants otherwise, could survive such a heat wave? Geography class taught them that the desert was the most horrid place to be in, only reptiles could live their. Any warm blooded animal that stepped foot there, would insatiably burn and fizzle away, to dance in the wind.

Flora wasn't parked too far from the house, rather she was letting the car go by itself, but thankfully she had her foot on the brakes.

"For goodness sake's Flora, slow down or you'll hit a turtle!" Clive smugly and sarcastically said, opening the door to the front. Luke wasn't too far from behind, practically running just to escape the heat and enter the wonderland of a/c. Both were happily in their places, save for Luke who was mostly jittery awaiting his time to the location.

"Oh, put a sock in it Clive! You two were taking forever, so I might as well have headed out into town on my own, and you two would have to reschedule!" she scolded the other adult. She had shopping she needed to do, both in retail and groceries. Dental appointments weren't on her lists, but they lived in the same house, only one car even if Clive can drive, but no other source of money to get one more. Flora never cared for type of car, just so long she kept herself and the others safe, and temperaturely controlled.

So, she softly pressed her foot on the gas pedal, and they went gliding right onto the dirt rood leading into town. They lived merely a mile out, but they did see a lot both to and from. Valleys on the left and right, the sunshine would give dazzling displays of auburn and violet from time to time.

After their home, was a forest of some sort, leading to a terrain of mountains most likely. Buzzing through gates going into town, it was no wonder Flora was a wiz at driving. Though when she was calm, everything seemed to be fine. When no one is on the road, she puts the pedal to the metal. She wanted to feel the car rumble and become one with the vehicle.

Luke still had his mind set on whether he should run back home, or hide once more in the waiting room. But so many eyes there watching the front desk, the children playing, others on the TV set, he wouldn't be lucky. Just thinking about stepping into the back of the office gave Luke a bad case nausea, but he could control it, not a problem. Waiting game would have to be played twice on this day, and it made him a nervous wreck.

One building after another, he could tell they were getting closer since those buildings were familiar. Office buildings, state of the art gym, some form of school for technology (he might enroll their one day) a place to take karate, art school, the healthy underground that sold healthy sandwiches, anything you could name of. On some occasions, to Luke's right he Clive and Flora would go to the Descole's Cafe in order to have their rounds of miniature cakes and instant, but not too strong coffee.

No wonder living out in the wide open provided so much space. The more for them to have outdoor activities, and they can just hop in Flora's automobile and off they went for refreshments. This eased Luke's anxiety, if not a tad bit until their arrival. He picked up on Flora and Clive's conversation, snapping him out of his mind.

"Flora, if you were to learn any language in the world which would it be?" Clive suggested, looking at a nearby Mc'Hershels.

"Huh. Come to think of it, I don't have a preference to learn any, but if there was one, it would have to be... German." she says looking left and right for cars as the light turned green. German sounded like an exquisite language for everyone to learn about, and Flora actually pronounced a lot of things with the small 'echkk' in the back of her throat. Amusement filled the child about having to hear his best friends having to speak in such a tone. What would it be like?

 _"I say Flora, what a cccchwonderful day we're having aren't we?"_

 _"Why yes Clive, I do hckkkcinsist today is quite the lovely one. Wccckhy don't we take Luke out for a swim?"_

 _"Splendid idea-chkkk!"_

He had to put his head in the cup of his hand to stifle an outburst of giggles at such a thought. Oh how embarrassed he would be, especially if he had to go to parent-teacher conferences. Going into the fourth grade didn't sound too much of trouble. The average good student, A's and B's here and there. They go past one of the most well known hotel, owned by Flora's parents. Reinhold Rest House it's called. So many people came for vacations, no wonder Flora could afford a house. Clive's job involved him being a 'hacker' for security when a breach goes by in any of their facilities, and was paid a little more than the fair amount. Together he and Flora could buy Luke gifts, and appliances to keep them all stable.

The building is literally in a couple of turns away, making the wait to his appointment shorter. It didn't even looked pack, that's for sure! Just a small location with a whole lot of parking space, but barely no car in the vicinity.

"THE CLOSER WE ARE THE BETTER!" Flora's eyes twinkled as she screeched. Clive and Luke knew what this meant. Time for Flora's rampage driving.

She could already feel it now. Clutching the wheel in between her palms, the gas pedal ready to get smashed into and eyeing the clock as it counts back from 10. The twinkle manifested into how the heat wave outside was. Dangerously spicy, and a tiny yet menacing smile under her nose. Clive took hold of the passenger arm rest and the door handle, whilst Luke rolled himself into a ball in hopes that no body parts out, the less the impact and damage.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GREEN.

Slamming her foot against the gas, the tires shrieked in place making smoke fill the air making the road on this position even hotter than it was five seconds ago. Anybody could just come along and crack a couple of eggs on there and lunch would be served!

She zoomed straight half a second, and made a sharp left turn to the next lane. The boys grunted under their breath but at any moment they could scream like there was no tomorrow. They smacked the left side of the vehicle, and now the most worrisome of the end of this drive. The insatiable and crude 270 degree U-turn.

Flora must get the lust from somewhere, or it's just the heat that's made her extra risky today. She zipped from the lane, hearing the tires shred once more on the pavement and she could almost feel the thing come to a complete halt when she parked. Luke ended upside down, however safe and sound in his seat belt. Eyes a bit dizzy, but he was fine nonetheless. Clive was similar, where his body was literally laying face down into the seat.

*Click!* went the keys and Flora spoke back to her usual chirpy self. "Well wasn't that fun! Now then let's go in!" She said unbuckling her seat belt. Both boys were breathing heavily, not ready to even hop off the car. But things had to get done so one by one the climbed off. Shuffling their way to the front door, upon the doors shifting a/c blasted through their faces, making goosebumps stain their faces.

"Good afternoon! Please sign in and have your money ready if you need it!" A male receptionist said over his desk. The three waved, and Flora went to sit. Luke feels the surroundings closing in on him, and grips Clive's hand.

Feeling a bit apprehended, Clive looked down at the boy, feeling the shivers run from Luke's to him. Oh the poor boy, he thought. Anticipation is worst when you are a child. Hoping to calm him down, a gentle squeeze and they both walked to the front desk.

"Luke Triton Dove!" he exclaimed, writing down the current time. Four in the afternoon. Maybe they could go out to get a little snack to eat. Who knows maybe something sweet before dinner... Which might be at around nine.

The receptionist, named Carl, clickety clicked his name into the system. By the looks of it, he was having a hard time finding the boy's name. Mega Dental wasn't so much a popular place, but they had a bunch of clients with the name Luke even spelled as Lucas for most.

Luke scanned the place seeing it as just a regular dentist office.

Clive received word from Carl that Luke does have an appointment today, and they went to sit with Flora. "Luke, let me see your mouth!" Clive silently shouted to his other half. Reluctant to even comply, Luke does so as wide as a shark as he was told by most. Clive didn't see anything wrong inside their, just the regular teeth, gums and tongue. Maybe even deeper there are some cavities hidden and he can't see them. Luke's breath did smell ranky and he scrunched. It smelt like rotten raw onions, feeling his eyes burn.

"Gah! Gosh almighty Luke, you really do need a cleaning!" He stammered pinching his nose.

Luke puffed his cheeks, "Gee like I didn't know that already! What's the deal with having clean mouths if all your teeth will fall out sooner or later?" He semi shouted at Clive. Irritated at the idea his mouth smelled horrible he put his face onto his knees. The older male about to retaliate as for the talk of 'It's for your own good' until he saw a slight shimmer on his face. Drat,he hurt his friends feelings.

The crack between Luke's face and his legs gave it away, obvious sign he was crying. The tall one of the two lifted their hand and placed it on the child's back. He remembered how his parents were like this when he didn't get what he wanted. He soothed what anger was left in the boy.

"Sweet heart, that's the future when it comes to things getting spoiled. We're in the present." Flora had lifted a finger in reassurance Luke would at least listen to her logic. She did have a point. Just calling him sweetheart was a skip in his beat. Now that he's gotten a talk, he dropped his legs and wiped his tainted face.

Flora was, and for about the 150th time he counted was right. Just because he was at the Dentist's office didn't mean their would be pain every time he went. It just meant whenever he'd befalling behind in his hygiene then, them and Flora would give him a strict reminder. The fear of the dentist won't go away any time soon, but there's always a way to make the appointment go quicker.

"Luke! We'll be taking you now." an assistant called out to them. Feeling less anxious, he hops up and takes his steps to the chair, followed behind by a worried Clive, hoping his feelings weren't too hurt. Luke smiled brightly, taking his half's hand and went into the room.

 ***2 hours later***

"Now what did I tell you Luke? Not too bad now was it?" Flora asked sitting in a fancy outdoor chair.

Luke was on the other side, sitting in Clive's lap eating mint chocolate chip ice cream. 'Mm-mmm!' He shook his head, agreeing with her.

Turned out, he had a rotting molar in the back, and the only thing to do was apply a bubble gum tasting anesthetic, and he felt no pain from the extraction.

They had left about 15 minutes prior, had gone clothes shopping with her, and took a break eating ice cream.

"Want some Clive?" He asked a bit excited. He shook his head, but Luke shoved a spoonful into his mouth anyways.

Annoyed by his antics, he shot him a little glare, swallowed his part and the two began laughing together. Oh how the dentists office was always a mess.


	2. Chapter 2: Tutoring and Procrastination

Foggy afternoons is the most dangerous weather condition anyone could be in outside. Luckily it didn't become too big of a problem only until the residents came home from their daily routines. Although the mist isn't one to complain about. The lamp posts give the outside a vivid appearance as well.

"Why does school have to be a big bother?" Luke exclaims smacking his pencil onto his bedroom desk, putting his hands to wipe his face of frustration. Out of all the subjects that were primarily difficult for Luke Triton, math was the worst. Why did children and teens even need to take complicated subjects such as Algebra? For what in his life was he going to use it for. He exhales, arms falling to his sides.

Taking so many steps the teacher taught him is hassle since he could try his own way. Teachers that tell them to use their directions to solve problems THEIR way should be banned if it's for grades. He felt his cat rub against his legs, he reaches with his fingertips touching the cat's soft brown fur.

"Greetings, Sebastien. You sure are lucky you don't have to do such ridiculous things." Sebastien meows back at him, licking his fingertips.

"I couldn't help and hear your loud groaning from downstairs. Whatever seems to be the problem Luke?" The elder came in. Clive, by far the most entertaining and beneficial partners Luke could ever ask for. Yes he's grown fond of the boy, but not too fond that it went over the top. No no, he would never stoop so low to doing THAT with the boy. They only got to the point of having kisses in bed, cuddling, helping each other out and that was it. Clive made sure to keep that platonic-romantic relationship, until Luke would say something other wise.

He peers to the blank sheet of paper Luke threw his pencil at. As an engineering major, he took pity upon the boy knowing that math was his most detested subject. He didn't remember why he even took up engineering in the first place, but it was most likely to get a really good paying job so he could help support Luke and himself.

Walking closer to the boy, he puts his arm around Luke's shoulders.

"Professor Layton's puzzles are more exciting than math, Clive." He said taking his pencil tapping it onto the desk. The elder took a big bean bag chair with the Mona Lisa pictured onto it because Luke adored the Painter. History and English are his strong points. He had to swipe away a couple of crumpled paper balls to the side in order to sit next to Luke. Clive never worried about Luke's grades, and from last semester everything looked good and the boy was passing Algebra to say the least.

A B is better than nothing. "Ah Algebra. One of the worst subjects ever to be given in school."

"Right?! I don't see the point of finding X when I might never use it for later in life!" He takes a sip from his water bottle. Luke's grown quite fond staying healthy. Clive made sure he took good meals for lunch to school and the sort. Clive takes a peek at the 'equation' Luke was trying to figure out.

 _ **'Oh no... No. FML.'**_ Clive thought to himself, mentally shaming whatever Luke's teacher looked like. Systems of operations. An extreme horrid topic when it came to Math. It was surprisingly a really picky system, since you need to put solutions all over the place and equations back into others. Thank goodness Clive didn't have a teacher that enforced students to solve it THEIR way, and just maybe Luke's didn't either.

He was remotely lucky to even get the right answers. "Sweet heart, teachers tortured us with these before. I'd be more than happy to help tutor you." Luke eyes broadened, elated to hear that he wasn't the only one to ever detest math.

"Is this the only problem you have?" Clive needed to ask, since one problem in math led to more and Luke couldn't lie to him about things like this. Of course he had other homework to do, for the subjects mainly.

"Well there are about nine more problems in this I have to do, an English report on a book we're reading and some 20 vocabulary descriptions and scenario's and an essay on one of the founding fathers." He flicked fingers as each of his assignments were told, unsure if he forgot anything. Luke also mentioned he had some music homework for choir but that was pretty simple to do.

Yes he kept himself busy in school and at home, so Luke wouldn't be distracted at any point in either. Just a few chores, dinner then he would be off to bed. Luke hopes none of this gets out of hand that they miss getting to eat. Nonetheless he ruffled the boys hair, hat on the comforter on the full sized bed behind them. "I can't promise you we'll get the answers straight away however I'll still help you with finding the answers." Luke snickered under his breath and they put the sheet in the middle of the table.

Math is nothing simple. It takes everybody different levels and the sort to get through such things until they need help. As for Luke, he hoped he'd be done soon so that he could get back to his shoujo manga he began reading from the library.

 **asdfghjkl**

 _4 and a half hours. It took them four and a half hours to get through 10 problems of the terrible system of operations._ Despite that, Clive made sure to give breaks in between some of the questions usually between 3. He didn't remember how or when Math got so difficult. None of the problems made sense to both, but they started out where they were supposed to.

As long as the equations could equal each other and one variable was available to be found then they were on the right track. But boy did they have ones they struggled with, such as one with 5 variables.

No student should ever be allowed to even look for 5 solutions in a problem. They got through it surprisingly. The answers were in numeric order even. 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5. They took their break then and eventually after the next three problems they had dinner. Chinese takeout is always best on nights like these.

Their eyes were hurting from the constant viewing of the lamp light and table reflection. Checking his wristwatch it was 10 in the evening. He had asked Luke 20 minutes prior to put on his night gowns so that he goes to sleep the second they finished this. He was happy now that those nuisances were out of the way, but he felt he needed to tell Clive one more thing.

"Um, Clive?" he says twiddling his fingers. His eyes averted to the lamp, and Clive looked at his forehead. Wander what got him so nervous now? "Luke, I know you have more work to do but don't go forcing yourself in finishing everything in one night." Luke takes his backpack and opens the bigger pocket from the zippers taking out finished assignments he was going to do later. The history essay and english stuff were all pretty valid in work he had to do, and Clive checked to see if anything was off.

"Well, I finished those during Lunch today, but..." He took out one more thing. and it was practically a packet. Unsure of what that was, he looked closer and the title said **Take Home Test.**

It's due on 4/21, and today's date is... 4/20. "Luke did you procrastinate to the last second to do this?" Clive's eyebrows scrunched into a frown, unsure if Luke purposely meant to leave it last minute. "No, no! Honest I didn't mean for it to get this late to do it, I just forgot all about it and I needed help with the one's I was having trouble with." He hid his tinged face again away from Clive's vision.

This cute child actually procrastinates? "Luke, grades have nothing to do with becoming a gentleman but even I know when I'm in over my head on things like this." However, Luke protested to his significant partner, saying that the other 40 problems weren't going to be too difficult to do, and he did ace the other topics, just the operations were first on the list.

"Very well. But don't stay up too late." He got up but not before he received a smooch to the cheek from the shorter. He smiled and was thanked for the tutoring anyways and no more words were spoken for the night.

 **asdfghjkl**

The alarm for the next day went off, Clive yawned and put his hand to his face. He wondered if Luke actually got to doing those problems in the first place. With that take home test due that same day, he knew he wasn't going to let the teacher give crap to either of them about not going to school.

He flicked the hallway light on, feet shuffling on the carpeted floors, he heard silent snoring coming from inside Luke's bedroom.

Sprawled all about on the desk was Luke, drool dripping down from the corner and the packet was thankfully, from Clive's point of view dry. He felt he couldn't let the poor boy go to school today. Especially with the weather they've been having. It was a Friday as well and the boy deserved a break every once in a while. Making sure not to stir his partner, he lightly shook Luke to get him up from the chair, and took him into his arms. Clive will always find it adorable how Luke wraps his arms and legs around his body in sleep mode.

Softly bouncing him up and down he was taken to the master bedroom, surprisingly clean especially for a college student.

He had flicked off both the light in the hallway and Luke's bedroom, jumped in bed with his boyfriend and wrapped them in the giant comforter. He smooches Luke's forehead as a your welcome from last night. He was sure lucky since the persistent fog was too soupy for anyone to go to school or work for that matter. Sebastien joined them for the morning snooze, hoping when they wake up they feed him first.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unwanted Accident

"And the award for person least likely to pay his part of the bills goes to Clive Dove." Flora exclaimed at the other… in utter darkness.

Clive, Luke, Layton and Flora are victims of the nights pitch black, that moonlight couldn't even flow through any of the rooms, not even the living room in their case! Electricity was a necessity nowadays and thanks to Layton, he suggested the four have a home together without having to separate for long periods of time.

They went back to family of course when the time called, and they came back to uncover mysteries, puzzles just about everything if you gave Layton a good amount of time. For most of them they did visit family, but Clive was rather a shut in.

He would go with Flora and Luke on their vacations back to family and gotten to introduce one another and see how their adventures have been going.

To Flora's surprise, and chagrin, her parents were extremely dissatisfied that Clive being an ex-felon worried for their daughters' safety. But thanks to her smooth words, followed by Luke's evidence she proved to them he was attempting to turn his life around. Prison didn't suit him he figured out later, and thus he was invited to stay with Layton.

This was the same for Luke's parents, but they required Layton and Flora to keep a stern eye on him, just in case he takes the boy out for crimes such as… Well for their sake, staying up after curfew, feeding the boy an unhealthy midnight snack or watching unwanted movies. To their shock however, he did look a lot like Luke. But Luke knows better about making decisions against the law.

Living in a mansion had its perks, such as more than 2 bedrooms, an inner gym so that they wouldn't have to go outside as often, a theater for the cinema and potential opera if they had anyone to invite and of course a huge Library for all of them take books at their leisurely pleasure.

That and the bedrooms were all connected around its giant doors. Luke could pick a story and have Clive read him to sleep. Being on a coastal part of London however took its toll whenever the furious rains and unkind winters came along. Layton had bought the place for both the view and low price.

He also wanted the others to get the experience of tasting the tangy air of salt infused water in the misty breezes, summer time fun under the sun, and examine some old seashells to find what extinct animal it used to be.

Yet now, with their A/C down with no power, Clive in hot water that he didn't pay the electric bill, and no candles in arms or rooms reach they were sitting ducks for the night.

"You're one to talk Forget Me Flora! What happened with the candles you and Layton went out to purchase?" Clive rebutted to said only lady in the living room.

"We did buy them! Scented I'll have you know… I misplaced them with the other bags from our trip we brought in my room." She uttered, lightly twisting her hair in curls and mouth up in a kissy face that no one can see. Even if she did want to go to her room, they have been here for a mere **one week.** The rooms were already furnished with everyone's things, but Luke suggested they all sleep in the living room one last time as… well a step family.

And now, with no power all the corridors and rooms were filled to the brim with the black of darkness and no one remembers the direction to their rooms. Such a big place, Flora needed to look up into its history to make sure it wasn't haunted.

"Now that's enough you two! Let's be careful maneuvering ourselves around. I brought a lot of sensitive artifacts and precious antiques big and small!"

Luke could confirm that by all the heavy lifting the professor made him and Clive do, and of course they weren't sure what was where. The older look alike of Luke's rubbed his eyes fingers going back and forth, unsure of what they should do now.

"The only solution now is to find the fuse box. Along with the cause of this power outage in the first place." Layton concluded, smacking a fist into his hands. No one else had any better ideas about doing anything else and sighs were heard leaving the others.

"Let's be sure we watch our-"

*BONK* "Shit! What's this?" Clive cursed massaging his head.

"Whoops! Sorry about that, it's the coat hanger I meant to put by the entrance." Layton felt the arms that loop around said iron rod. Luke, still unaware about the dangers of the dark, embroiders himself to face it head on besides the dangers lying ahead. If he's ever going to grow up and face his fears, this would be an excellent start!

"Professor, if it may be of more safety I should probably lead the way. I don't believe I'll get hurt that much, especially due to my size."

With a single snap, Luke made it his responsibility to walk the crew to their destination of the fuse box. Luckily he's still wearing shoes, or else he'd end up stabbing a sharp end of a monument to his feet.

"If you say so my boy. Flora, Clive, watch out for things yourselves! I'll be sure to keep Luke safe from harm." The professor stated, feeling the youngest of the group to finally tread on within the abyss. Outstretching his hands, he feels his way through the air within his hands, lightly so he doesn't poke his fingers.

Clive continued to rub his wound, hoping it didn't leave a bruise… It was throbbing. Walking in the darkness with the others might just have made him a bit woozy because he felt his head spin lightly.

The mansion wasn't a bad place no. Upon finally exiting the living room, they felt the space around them widen.

Also, the stuffy night air cools once the semi giant doors end up opening. There was a slight glimmer of light from afar, and it shot off from a variety of the collected items. Luke could only make out some shapes.

One was a katana most likely from Japan, Layton got the interest of learning about techniques and fighting styles of various people. Never know when one false slash from said sword would end up making a suspect come out into the light without them knowing it. After that, a few medium sized (up to Layton's height) statues were in the way.

Flora was sure these things were alive, as the slightest touch sent static and goosebumps to infest her arm and back. Even through gloves, she could feel the unbearable freeze upon them.

If not for her imagination, she might as well lend them a sweater or two for being like that in the first place. She made sure Clive would continue paying for his half of the electric bill that's for sure.

"OW!" Layton grabbed his right foot in bouts of pain.

The shriek alone, made Luke want to fly out of his body and hide behind one of the statues. Only Clive picked up on the whimpering he makes after that event. He gently puts one hand to Luke's head and the other to his shoulders to let him know he was safe. Luke was unsure if he was crying but his eyes felt glossy.

Feeling hands on him made him shiver a little more, but upon recognizing the others familiar touch, he attack-embraced Clive. Breath now out of his lungs, he was hit in the back by a ditto stunned Flora.

"My word! What happened?" She hush-screamed at the eldest.

Layton, again to his dismay, picked up the piece of said item from his foot, carefully dislodging it before it made him bleed. It was soft however, but the horrid feeling was still there. He felt the piece all around…

 **A Lego block.**

"Luke, how many times have I told you never to leave your toys scattered like this! I almost broke my foot!" he said massaging his heel. Luke semi scoffed at his mentor, as he didn't leave them out intentionally to hurt anyone.

"I was merely building a city and making replicas of the one we're in now. I apologize professor." He meant it with sincerity. He still is a child but accidents happen, right? He thanked Clive for keeping his body's composure, and took hold of his hand. The elder didn't think much of it, but it would be too easy to get lost like this, so he went with it.

"Ok, enough. By the looks of it, I remember we placed these statues and alleged blocks right near the stairs leading up to the second floor. The steps are right here. Ready to move forward Luke?" The maiden responded catching hold of the rail.

Luke agreed, all four now making the careful way of maneuvering themselves onto the wooden stairs.

If only things weren't so crooked in this mansion, nothing would make Clive's evening if none of the rooms or doorways made any noise just by the wind. Regardless, Luke takes one step onto the board, anxiously awaiting a moan to rise from the aged wood.

Nothing. Another step, this time with 2 on the next step and the others on the first. Not even harsh steps like a ghost would do to let you know they were in here.

"I think we can move forward a little quicker." Flora stated, but now hand to her mouth. She might just have jinxed their situation of being on the stairs. Now she was cautious to the point of having both feet on one step, and hoped she didn't end up tripping and stumbling down the stairs with Layton right behind her.

Luke took this as his cue to step it up fast, a tiny bit and low and behold the stairs weren't as old as they thought they would be. None of the steps made creaks or moans, not one even remotely felt shallow to the point somebody could fall through. Gosh did Layton wish the full moon was out.

All 4 were careful on each step, not to trip and end up becoming paraplegic's. Right at the last step, everyone hears a growl. A really… unwanted growl. Like as if you were stepping on its foot.

"Don't mind that, it's my stomach. Dessert is calling for me." Clive stated. Luke shook his head relieved it wasn't a beast in the black fog, he missed the last top step and hurled forward, hitting his face on the floor with a THUD. The 3 adults were on the tips of their toes, Clive especially hopping up on the last step.

The others followed and Luke was carefully picked up on his feet. "Does anything hurt Luke?"

A light moaning came from his mouth and the boy was massaging his left eye. He hissed in pain at the injury to his ocular sphere. "I… I think my left eye is broken." He felt a couple of tears rush through his eyes, and Clive picked the boy up, as a Koala embraced its taller figure. He was semi moaning, but was bounced to keep him calm.

"I think we'll let you stay behind with me Luke." Clive says, while trying to figure out what he could put on the youngers eye to prevent it from swelling. He pressed a finger hoping it wasn't as bad as he thought.

Just slightly swollen, and throbbing it'll only get bigger as time went along. Layton, still trying to make out their situation felt the cold shield of a large knight armored in steel. He takes it, just light enough to be held. Then again, nothing here is light these days.

"Flora, use this to keep his wound from becoming any more inflamed." She takes it, not even too much of dismay nonetheless and stands behind Clive and Luke and places the cool object onto the other's eye.

"Thank you professah." He says relishing in the cooling effect it gives his appendage, throbbing slowing down for now. He'll have to see the doctor tomorrow. Now with Layton leading the way, they take the direction East down to the next corridor. Almost a long walk, they head down further and further.

Like the professor remembers, there are three doors to pick and where the fuse box is hidden in. He attempts the door to his left. Ever so cautiously, he hopes no burglar has come in and knocked the power out and started robbing the place. Just one peek through the door and Layton would get his body blown off to the other door.

Turning the knob, he attempts to push the door like a toddler would not disturb its parents. It starts to creek.

"Mmmmmmm…." It began. Another push. "MMmmmmmm…." The moaning gets louder. Clive feels like he has a frog in his throat, and Flora's goosebumps infest her arms and back.

One more push. "MMMmmmmooooo…" That made Luke snicker and Clive wander in disbelief as to why it was so funny. Layton feels the rest of the doors exterior, to find the cause of the animal like sound. Just feeling the hinges on the door and the various spikes and markings protruding from them, he deduced why they were so loud in the first place.

"I fear this door has become a victim of years and years of rust. It was no animal that made that noise, but hearing a laugh sent shivers up my spine." The professor says, remembering it was Luke that was giggling.

Now realizing that the room was probably a storage closet for cleaning supplies, they would have a repairman come later and change the door along with the hinges. But before Layton could even remotely find the door knob for the next room, he felt this door's exterior. This one had a rather… rougher hide.

It had ridges all over it, and he places his hands upon it. Practically all of it was composed of a waxy substance as if it was made from hardened paper. His fingers pop themselves into holes, which startles the man.

"Is it another run down door Professor?" Flora asks keenly, hoping it was just that.

Just as bewildered by that question, he feels around some more, until he feels a smaller hatch like opening. He pinches the tinier knob and, he feels various switches. "I do believe we've found the fuse box!" he announces triumphantly, earning hoorahs from his crew.

He flips one of the white switches and voila, electricity was restored to their new home. Now with the bigger lights' brilliance upon them all, Layton still wanders just what the door he was feeling before looked like.

His eyes were regaining their quality back and… By the looks of it saw several winged insects, about the size of his palms staring right back at him.

They weren't too happy about it.

 **Spongebob Narrator Voice: *1 Hour Later***

"That vwas an awfphpfpfulll expslpslpslerience." Layton exclaimed through now swollen lips and left side of his face.

The hornet nest found in the home must have been growing for several years, probably within the home's infrastructure and wasn't detected until the power went out in the mansion. Flora ran as fast as her legs would allow her from the mess before she was attacked.

Luke told Clive to stay still and relaxed, since this species can detect an intruder's guilt for invading their property and chased after those who run. Layton tried to run, bet fell to their stingers.

The two lookalikes were merely investigated by the bugs but were left alone as they returned to their home. Now here they were again, in the living room on their makeshift mattresses for the night all wrapped up in their giant comforters of 3 beds. Flora had had enough of the night's events and went straight to bed, leaving the other 3 awake.

Clive shook his head at Layton's poor emaciated face, but looked down at Luke's figure, as he had an ice pack to the purple colored extrema.

"Luke… do you mind telling me why you wanted to lead first?" He asked the boy, who was dozing off in the others' arms. He tilted his head up. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be made fun of, but he let out with it.

"I had a… slight fear of the dark. Wanted to conquer it head on I guess."

One of Clive's eyebrows went up, knowing full well that the darkness was one of everybody's first fears when they were children. He remembers it all too well. He smiled warmly down to the boy, and pecked his forehead, earning him another hug.

"You are a brave old chap. Good night Luke." He said wrapping them both in the blanket, leaving Layton to his irritating face for the night.


End file.
